candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 January 2016
04:56 Fuk turnip 04:57 Fuck turnip 05:00 Fuck turnip 05:04 Let's Fuck Turnips 05:06 Marchturnippe 05:07 Fuck turnip 11:56 Hi Rose o/ 11:56 Hi solstice 12:01 hi not real name o/ 12:01 Hi solstice 12:01 And now I gtg lol 12:02 In one minute 12:02 ok. XD 12:08 Hi all. 12:08 Hi Bp 12:08 Hi Bp o/ 12:09 Hi bp 12:10 I have a challenge for Level 530. You must not let the bombs on screen more than 5 moves. That's mean you don't let the bombs reach four. 12:10 Maybe super hard to win this challenge. 12:11 Yes 12:11 In my fanon, much hotter bombs and more abundant. It is also insane even with 7 more moves. 12:13 hot bombs, lol 12:13 Level 500 Formerly hardest level in the game. 65-move version is near impossible. 12:13 Did you feel hot when touching the 5-moves bomb with your hand? 12:13 Nope. 12:13 I mean much fewer moves for bombs. 12:14 I know, its just a joke 12:14 Okay. 12:16 Level 460 What happened if 9-move cherry bomb spawns instead of normal cherry? 12:16 That would be IH! 12:16 You must bring down cherry in only 9 moves. 12:17 Possibly NI 12:17 Maybe. 12:17 If I remove all cake bombs? 12:17 And 10 more moves. 12:18 Still NI 12:19 Level 455 If this has 6 colors and requires only 80 candies each color? (Red, blue, orange) 12:20 Level 455/VersionsMaybe like this... 12:20 Level 455/Versions 12:21 I must nerf this soon. I have an idea now. 12:21 Still 30 moves. 12:22 40-move bombs. 12:22 No jellies at the bombs instead. 12:22 *30-move bombs 12:24 jelly or order? 12:24 Level 455 is still order 12:24 440 is jelly. 12:24 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_440_(CCR) 12:25 I forgot to place the link. 12:25 455 is 40 moves 12:25 6 colors 12:25 80 candies each 12:26 455 seems hard 12:26 440 can be M 12:26 Okay. 12:26 I cannot do now because... 12:27 My PC has broken down. 12:27 Mainboard is out of order, 12:28 Really? What happened? 12:28 It may be expired. 12:29 I have used it since 2010. 12:29 It is 2016 now. 12:29 And I use it hard. 12:30 Now using my iPad. 12:30 Level 428 12:30 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_428_(CCR) 12:30 Same type. Same difficulty. Which one is harder? Original or my level? 12:31 yours may be harder 12:32 More icings. 12:32 Fewer moves. 12:34 Most hard levels have 40 moves... 12:36 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_487_(CCR) I predicted this level was very hard. 12:36 Feedback is... Insanely Hard! 12:36 -_- 12:36 hi Kool 12:36 Fuck turnip 12:36 oh wait, it's you 12:36 (facepalm) 12:37 I will fuck you! 12:37 Fuck turnip 12:37 Fuck turnip 12:37 bye kool 12:37 Fuck you! 12:37 Get out! 12:38 Eh. I cannot ban Kool even I am a chatmod. 12:38 "You do not have the chatmoderator permission which is required to kick/ban a user." 12:38 Me too! 12:38 What went wrong? 12:38 O.O 12:39 "Kool Saif Mohammed has been pushed eye-first into a cactus by Roseturnip." 12:39 He has gone. 12:39 However, I have blocked him on main space 12:40 Only kicked. 12:40 thankfully 12:42 I got to go. 12:42 Okay. 12:42 I will be back in an hour. 12:42 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_485_(CCR) Hardness as simpliness. 12:42 I notice how hard this level is, 12:43 Note: Original has 50 moves and only 3 choco machines. 09:03 <3litecandycrusher> hey NRN o/ 09:07 <3litecandycrusher> …nvm 09:24 Hey 09:25 I am on last episode in Alpha Betty's Japan world 09:25 Cheeastern Shores 09:26 I have six more episodes to go after this one 09:26 And Oh boy, there's coming many things up ahead 09:26 <3litecandycrusher> hi and bye mega o/ 09:26 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg... 2016 01 25